Child of the Wind
by SennoTsubasa
Summary: Ever since his mother had died, Ichigo has heard the wind whispering to him with a siren's call. He has always refused because someone had to take care of his sisters properly. And so he spends his days ignoring the wind around his twitching legs. But one day, there's nothing but an empty house (and nostalgia) for him. So he packs his bag, and finally sets out to explore the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If i did, would i really be here writing this?**

AAANNNDDD...SHAMELESS FLUFF! You bet your bloody ass I'm taking advantage of this. c'mon, it's FLUFF! Who doesn't like FLUFF? it's gonna be to age 7. and i am officially adding sparkle to my emotionary. period. Kinda based off of cywscross's wanderlust

**NEWLY REVISED!**

-【1】-

"Wahhhhh!" a large gust of wind blows in as Ichigo cries.

"Awww, is my little Ichi-chan hungry?" a beautiful woman with shockingly orange hair cooed.

"Gah!"

"Yes, I'm your Kaa-chan, Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo smiles at her as he babbles.

"…Awwwww!" Masaki squeals "You're adorable!" she huffs a breath before turning to the table. "Now, do you want apple, or peach?" holding up two bowls of food.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried, eyes sparkling as he tries to reach for the bowl of bright orange puree.

Masaki giggles as she sets the apple down and reaches for a spoon. "No need to be impatient, Ichi. You'll get your food. Now, say ahhh." As she spoons a tiny mouthful of food into Ichigo's mouth.

"Mmm!"

"Does my little wittle Ichi-chan want more?"

"Peh!"

Masaki feeds another spoonful to Ichigo.

"Ah~," Ichigo smiles happily.

Masaki squeals as she grabs Ichigo and sparkles.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever? Aren't you? Aren't you? Are-n't youuu? Mwahh!" kissing him on the nose, she spins with Ichigo in the air.

Ichigo giggles happily; prompting more squeals from Masaki.

"Kaa!" Ichigo pats her face and giggles.

Masaki stares at him for a moment, stunned, before bursting into more laughter and kisses him some more. Masaki rests her forehead on his,

"I love you Ichi-chan," she sighs, "I love you."

-【3】-

"K-K-K-KAAA-CHAN!" Ichigo is wailing, as he runs as fast as he can towards his mother.

"Ichi?" Masaki's eyes widened as Ichigo practically tackles her legs in fear.

"Ichi." Masaki repeated, "What's wrong?"

"KA-CHAN! SCAWY PEOLE ISH WIRD RWE WATA THINY AN-AN-AN…"

"Woah, Ichi" Masaki laughs "slow down there, darling. What's going on?"

"We're sorry," a pair of bleeding twins hung their heads dejectedly as they floated towards Ichigo. "It's just there's no one to play with now and we're-"

"-Just-" a girl dressed in a expensive, blood splattered stormy gray kimono with a large silvery blue moon design with clouds on the back raised her head.

"-Kinda-" a boy, in a gray tinted white and black hakama with a sunset depicted in pale oranges, and faint pinks and purples raised his head.

"-Lonely." They finished together.

"-Sorry again-"

"-We'll-"

"-Be-"

"-Going now." they finished as they start to float away.

"W-wai!" Ichigo cried, suddenly unsticking himself from Masakis' skirt, adult forgotten. "I'm sawy for be-wing a nas-y? Meany. ...Um, stay?"

The twins suddenly looked hopeful. "Really?"

"You want to-"

"-Come-"

"-With us?" they chorused, eyes suddenly shining

Ichigo stared, slightly apprehensive.

"Wait,"

"-Does that-"

"-Mean-"

"-You're-"

"-Our friend?"

"Y-y-yesh?" Ichigo squeaked

"YEAH!" they grabbed Ichigo's hand and started spinning in a circle.

"Oh." they paused, letting go of Ichigo.

"We forgot to-"

"-Introduce ourselves."

"I am Tsukiko, call me Tsuki" the girl curtsied.

"And I, am Haruko, call me Haru," The boy bowed

"Me is I-chi-go." He smiled at the two

"Now this boring stuff is over,"

"-C'mon,-"

"-Let's-"

"-Go play!" they cried as they dragged him down the street.

Masaki stared, before shaking her head and giggling.

"Have fun Ichi! And remember to come home before five!" she called

"Un!"

-【5】-

Ichigo is nervous. Like, really, _really_ nervous.

"Ichi-chan, are you excited?" Masaki asks, smiling kindly down at him.

Ichigo doesn't respond, only getting paler.

Masaki giggles. "Ichi-chan, no need to get so nervous, it's just the first day of school."

Ichigo just stares at his mother disbelievingly as if she has just grown two heads.

"Just the first day of school," he echoes. "Right. Just the first day of school with other _children _who _aren't_ floating. And dead. And bleeding. And-"

"Okay, okay, I get it Ichi, no need to be mean. But really Ichi," she kneels down and takes his hand. "You're a sweet and kind boy. They'll _love_ you and if anyone bothers you just call Kaa-chan and she'll take care of it for you, or," she glances around before whispering into his ear "If they're _really_ big meanies, call Tou-chan."

"I don't think you have to do that, Kaa-chan, really. I want to make friends, not shoo them away." he said, slowly backing away from Masaki and her suddenly evil aura that tells of mad scientist-esque plans and sounds strangely of evil witch cackles. He shivers. "Kaa-chan, I think you made the people run away."

"Oh?" she exclaims, surprised, "Oh well," she shrugs, leading her precious Ichi-chan to the front door."Have fun Ichi! And don't forget Tou-san! See you later!"

~5~

"Okay, class!" the kindergarten teacher clapped her hands, her bright voice stopping all the children currently making a mess in the room.

"Gather around!" she said, gesturing to the rainbow colored rug in the center of the room. "Okay! It's time for introductions! I'll go first. My name is Nakahara Hatsuye , you can call me Nakahara-sensei, but if it's too hard, just call me Naka-sensei and i like cake." passing the ball she had literally produced out of nowhere, she tossed it to a girl.

" Uh... I is Minamori Chiyako. I like apple." a pale girl with braids fidgeted.

Twelve children later it's Ichigo's turn.

"Uh, I-I am Kurosaki Ichigo, and I like my Kaa-chan" Ichigo timidly stared down at his shoes. "Thank you."

~5~

"Alright class! It's time for lunch so you can now go outside to eat and play! But make sure to stay on the playground kiddies!" Nakahara-sensei clapped her hands cheerfully.

Just behind the crowd of stampeding student, Ichigo spotted an old ghost in traditional hakama leaning on a gnarled, old walking stick.

"O ho ho." he chuckled, "Youngsters these days."

"Ano, who are you, Oji-san?"

"Ara? you can see me?" he asked, cracking a brown eye open. "Well, curious indeed, it has been a while since i saw one of your kind..."

"What do you mean, Oji-san" Ichgo tilted his head, tugging on his montsuki haori only to back away as he started rambling about the history school and how it had been oh-so-long since he has seen an omnyouji potential, and why, the last time was when _he_ was a youngster who had just opened up the school, and...

Walking away, Ichigo rounded the corner, not seeing the three boys that were peeking out.

"Watch where you go." a high voice snarled

"Yeah, you're so clumsy" a thin, reedy voice piped up.

"U-huh" another voice agreed.

Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off and looked up to see three black-haired boys.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo murmered and started to walk off.

"Well, well,well," Main bully flashed a smirk at his cronies "If it isn't mama's boy. What are you gonna do? Tattle tale to mama?"

"I'm not." Ichigo glared at him.

"But how would _we,_ know." Main bully motioned his cronies to surround him. "And besides, we should have a chat, crazy."

Ichigo glared mutinously at the ground, "Why should i talk with you? You're just a big meanie."

"Says the crazy. What? Thought nobody was looking when you talked with your fake friend?" Min bully smirked as Crony one and Crony two nodded from around Ichigo. "What if I tell your mama? She'll say you are crazy too." nodding his head imperiously.

"Yeah, crazy, you'll be so crazy not even your mama would want you" Crony one mocked

"Yeah! And you're maybe stupid too! I mean what not-dumb person would talk to air." Crony two crowed.

"I'm not crazy! And Mama will still love me so SHUT UP!" Ichigo cried as the winds picked up in crescendo.

" A-Aito, I think there's something wrong... Aito!" Crony one was panicking

"Shut up, Kaizu. You're just being a sissy. And _you_ are crazy, and you know what they do with crazy people? Do ya? They put them in a crazies prison" the newly named Aito continued.

"R-Really Aito l-lets just stop! I'm getting scared!" Crony two shrieked.

"Not you too, Hiku, there won't be... anything... wrong?" Aito squawked as the winds picked up even more.

"What are you doing! Stop it F-FREAK!" Aito yelled, without any self- preservation.

Ichigo didn't say anything, all he did was stand there glassy-eyed. The last thing the bullies saw or felt was a burst of wind slamming into their stomachs and the sight of Ichigo would terrify them for years to come.

~5~

Ichigo instantly became the outcast, the pariah of the school, and would be without any friends untill his mother signed him up for karate classes with Arisawa Tatsuki who instantly beat up his new bullies and strong armed her way into being his friend.

-【7】-

"Don't!"

Beep! Beep!

Splash!

"No!"

"Ichi, STOP!"

Beep!

"No!"

"NonoNO!"

"...Are?"

Crash!

Plop.

...

Plop.

...

"...K-Kaa-chan?"

Haaah.

Haaah.

"I-I l-lo-love -Cough!Cough!- you I-Ichi -Haah,Hah- alwa-"

Thump.

...

Ba bump.

Ba Bump.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

...

Pain.

Hurt.

Kaa-chan.

Broken.

Lifeless.

Motionless.

Eyes.

No light.

Red.

RED!

SO MUCH RED!

KAA-CHAN!

NO!

_My fault._

DEAD!

DEAD!

DEAD!

_DEAD!_

_And it's my fault._

-【0】-

Masaki marries Isshin, right? And I feel like at least _some_ of his "Tendencies" get transferred over to Masaki.

And, I think if they have a happy personality, in the Kurosaki family, they have the ability to sparkle. I mean even thought I can't seem to remember Isshin sparkling, or Masaki, but they feel like they should sparkles and if you search up Yuzu sparkle bleach, you see her sparkle.

Until Masaki dies, (that would be age 7) if you haven't read child of the wind oneshots) its mainly going to be fluff. …what? I like fluff? Anyways, baby talk is challenging. (Woo, you learn something new every day) I'm like is it blah? Or is it ah? Or bah? And I hope I didn't make 3 year old Ichigo too smart, the writing errors are intentional, they're children for gods sake and that means bad grammer and stupid insults and random bursts of emotions, heck when i was 7 i bust my recorder hitting my brother over the head beacuse he ate my yogurt... totally

Thanks! Now bye.

P.S. the writing style is going to change alot (i think). and when i say alot, i mean _alot_. so yeah, just a warning

P.P.S. would you mind terribly if i asked for a review? i kinda feel bad but the no reviews is literally making me depressed as hell. i mean, i've been skulking in the corner all day and my brother says any more and i'll be growing mushrooms (thumbs up if you get the anime reference!)and taking anti depressants


	2. Interlude: Funeral

-【7】-

"_Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them."_

-George Elliot

-Ding, Ding-

The bells, Ichigo registered numbly, they're ringing.

"_Storytime, storytime! Kaa-chan!" _

_Masaki laughs_. _"Now, now Ichi, all in good time" _

Her voice is (_was_) like crystal, clear, and bell like, and remembering it brings back a fresh wave of grief because, because she was _there _barely a week ago and he still _remembers_ her smile, her laugh, her hair, her eyes, her hugs and so much_ more_, and it _hurts. _Everything, absolutely _everything _brings back memories, so sharp, so _clear_, that he thinks he might as well choke on all the grief.

"_Okay, now, today is the story of the Herald of the Bell Tower."_

"_Oh, is it a ghost story?"_

"_Ichi~ do you want to hear the story or not?" Masaki mock sighs_

"_Sorry, Kaa-chan"_

"_Once upon a time, there was a boy, just an orphan boy, was an apprentice to the local Buddhist monk. They stayed at the old, dilapidated Buddhist temple that was built somewhere in the fourteenth centaury. On the top, there was a large grand old bell and he would always sit on the edge and gaze upon the town."_

"_He doesn't fall off, does he, Kaa-chan? That would be sad and kind of boring."_

"_Ichi!"_

He doesn't know if it's a blessing or a curse. Of course, the old ghosts had told him of their fading memories of their loved ones and that seem awful. He _doesn't_ want to forget Kaa-chan but he doesn't think he can deal with being reminded of her now at _all_. But that's hard when they haven't moved and he sees the wilted spider lilies and remembers that they were her favorite flowers-or when he sees the beat up cover of Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman, her favorite book that she used to read to him.

"_One day, he met a girl. A beautiful and kind girl who was to marry the wealthy samurai who owned the town. He was a nasty old man who had married eight wives previously. All young, all beautiful, and all had died on their wedding day."_

"'_Ah', he says, surprised, dusting himself off 'My lady,' he bows 'what can I do for you?'" "'Nothing' she replies 'I have just come up to see the town one last time before my death'" _

"'_Ah', he murmurs, his eyes downcast and they stand there in silence, reveling in the beauty of the scene. They stay until the sun sets and was there never a more beautiful sight than the sun, adorned in pinks and purples and draped in a fiery orange dropping down to reveal the dusky blue-black sky with the moon in all her glory, shining brighter than the stars that flecked the sky."_

-Ding,Ding- -Ding,Ding-

Ichigo started blindly at the priest who was talking. He only caught few word.

"Would be… remembered… great… -ind woman… undoubtedly… grea-… care-… mother… " The priest's words echoed hollowly in his mind as he blankly stepped forward to place his offerings.

_**Gong, Gong,**_

_**Gong, Gong, **_

_All the townspeople whipped their head around to face the tower, startled for most of the townspeople had never heard the Bell ring._

_And, oh! What a sound it was! The Bell's ring was a solid thing, it was deep and rich and it reverberated through the ground with along with the faint tinkling aftermaths of the smaller bells that surrounded it. _

_And if you squint, and look real high, you could see the tiny figure on top crashing the pole into the bell with all his strength._

_As the years passed, the wicked, old samurai took many more wives, one each year and without fail, on their funeral day, the Bell rung and a small figure was seen crashing the wooden pole to the bell._

_And also as the years passed, the Boy was reaching maturity, and had almost completed the Buddhist monk training. As the Boy grew healthier and stronger, now quite unlike the starved and stick thin boy of before, his teacher, his mentor, his confident, his friend, and his father in all but name grew frailer and weaker._

_The boy despaired and when his sensei died, telling him he loved him, in a fit of despair, locked himself up in the bell tower. He became a hermit, and the townspeople, pitying him left food at his doorsteps._

_The pate would be eaten clean every day, accompanied by small trinkets. A good luck charm, paper tags to ward off evil spirits and the like. _

_So one day, when they saw that the food sat there, untouched, some, who had knew the Boy and were immensely fond of him were so worried they tore down the door in their frenzy. But when they searched the temple, there were no signs of him, just a pair of dull gray shoes he used to wear._

_Frightened, the townspeople hastily shut the door-hole and barricaded it._

**Gong, Gong,**

Ichigos' eyes widened and he jerked his head up to stare in wonder as he saw the massive bell start rocking.

**Gong, Gong, **

He squinted… and…and… there! There he was! That little figure ringing the bell. It was the Boy? Was it not?

He stared at it for a moment longer before a smile and tears broke out on his face, although it was faint and watery, it was a smile nonetheless and it was more than anyone had gotten out of him for at least four days.

_One day, when the people had almost forgotten about him, the old samurai dies, and the son, of one of his older wives before she too had died was brought to his cemetery, dead after killing the Samurai, and the Bell Tower that the people had forgot, began to ring once more in all its' glory_

_It is said that whenever a descendant of the wives has passed on, the Boy rings the Bell and calls the Shinigami to welcome their soul to the underworld and judges them. For the kind and innocent, the Bell would ring and woe betide should you be evil, for the Shinigami would devour your soul and send you to the deepest pits of Hell._

-【7】-

hi! really sorry for not updating but like, summer school... yeah and now school is starting so TT~TT grammar mistakes as always thst i don't see, but they're there, no worries. the story is kinda based on bluebeard, just kinda, and yeah, hop you enjoyed it and as always, please review! :)


End file.
